conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Belgian Empire
'The Belgian Empire '(French: Royaume de Belgique | Dutch: Koninkrijk België | German: Belgisches Reich) ''is a European colonial power, located between the nations of France and Germany. Its position as a force to be reckon with was stationed in its ability to maintained the ''status quo of Belgian Congo to remain as a Belgian colony as with also aiding the Dutch in keeping their holdings on Indonesia in 1949, and eventually leading a coup d'etat against their northern neighbors after seeing harsh conditions being placed upon the Indonesians after the 1949 Independence Movement. The Belgians intervened into the Portuguese Colonial War in 1966, first invading Angola via the Congo and fighting against both the Portuguese and Communist troops, they claimed the actions taken in 1966 were sustainable after several out pours of violence into the Belgian Congo accrued. History See Also: Belgian Congo Crisis, Belgian-Dutch War, Coronation of Alexander I '' The aftermath of changed the political outlook of Belgium drastically and lead to the cause of several right-winged groups and nationalist parties that portrayed a face of that asserted colonial power and ensuring Belgium maintained human rights, such as and the pursuit of happiness, one such group called the "The Party for Freedom and Justice" or the PVR/PLJ (Dutch: ''Partij van Vrijheid en Rechtvaardigheid | French: Parti de la Liberté et de la Justice) was created in 1945 and still leads as the major party in Belgium''. ''It's main goals, still lead the nation as a whole, providing nationalistic traits such as, devotion to the King, devotion to the law and to liberty. The party also leads to the destroying of the cultural barrier between the Flanders and the Wallonia, instituting children to be bilingual and abandon a single outlook in culture, but to be both Wallonia and Flemish, and more importantly Belgian. In 1946, the PVR already gaining momentum, plowed down several political parties in the national elections, gaining 34% of the vote. They lead several movements to push for economic reconstruction of Belgium after the war, development of the Congo to supply the rebuilding of Belgium and the institution of several departments and ministries destroyed by the war, such as the Census Ministry, Ministry of Interior, and the Ministry of Welfare. The PVR would eventually catch up to the in membership in 1948, and taking control of the government in the 1949 election. The Belgians had been in Indonesia from 1946 aiding the Dutch in their operations to contain the Indonesian revolution, sending generals such as Adriaan Almond into the Pacific to crush the revolution and gaining Dutch support at the time to join Belgium as a constituting region such as Wallonia or Flanders. Finally after the war in 1949 had ended, with the Netherlands being victorious due to the Belgian intervention, the Dutch refused to join the Kingdom of Belgium as a "autonomous region" or even pay debts to their southern neighbor. Adriaan Almond, returning in anger grouped several shipping boats in Antwerp and traveled to Amsterdam as 'friendly' cargo holds and seized the capital. On June 19th, the Queen of the Netherlands refused to negotiate, claiming that giving funds to the Belgians would cause the Royal funds to run dry and show a sense of weakness. Amsterdam was held for three more months, with heavy propaganda techniques being held daily inside the city against the Dutch, finally on September 7th, the Dutch invaded the Belgians from the south and lead attacks against the city of Amsterdam. The Belgians under Adriaan, decimated the Dutch troops, not leading only the Amsterdam front but also the Zeeland front and Ghent front successfully. Seen as a major victory in the eyes of the Belgians, they began deploying offensively against the Dutch to perhaps gain a full force victory, in which they did. Casualties did not surmount, nor was any Dutch citizens or soldiers taken hostage or imprisoned, the Belgians successfully gained the nation in a matter of weeks. In late October, with capturing the Indonesian islands from the Dutch, the Belgians released several articles and photos of mistreatment of the natives, which eventually lead to shame towards the Dutch monarchy and to the nation, causing support for the actions of Belgium. Prehaps the most important action after the war was the capturing of the Dutch Royal Shell, and turning it into the Belgian Royal Mandate, the single most powerful corporation in the world, owned by the monarchy still today. In 1950, of March 12th the Belgium government held the Royal Question referendum, which asked the Belgian people if they would instead return Leopold III to the throne, not instate a new King or in place a entirely new monarch. The results showed disproving of Leopold, with holding 15.5% of the vote with 25.5% saying to remove the position of monarch and 55% said installing a new King. The Royal Commission, created a few weeks after the Royal Question was instructed to search for a reasonable suit for the seat of monarch, a position the PVR had supported since its creation. Party leader, Robert Sylvestre in 1952, appointed a close friends child, Alexander I as a potential candidate, polished to take the throne, he became extremely popular in public opinion. Alexander I was consecrated on July 19th 1960, as the King of the Belgians. On his first days as Belgian King, he began sending thousands of Belgian men to the Congo to fight in the war against the revolutionaries, gaining high disproval rating in the lowlands. Soldiers moral and national outlook on the war began to decline in the year of 1964 after the war inside the Congo continued for another 4 years, in response King Alexander left from Amsterdam with a war group of 30,000 thousand to the Congo with his wife to end the rebellion. This action caused great approval in the mainland. The Belgian government announced that his son was born when Alexander returned in December, but most Congolese, American and European scholars have agreed that his son Maximilian was born in the Congo forests in October. Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Belgian Empire Category:Candidate Future World